Systems and methods herein generally relate to monitoring devices and methods and more particularly to devices and methods that monitor individuals while they sleep.
Many medical problems surface while individuals are sleeping, and devices that monitor sleeping individuals are useful for detecting sleep irregularities. For example, many adults suffer from sleep apnea, and many infants are lost because of sudden death infant syndrome (SIDS).
As technological advances are achieved, monitoring devices become smaller and less expensive. This allows advanced technologies to be placed in common households. Such devices can provide family members with warnings if the individual being monitored begins to exhibit symptoms that may require attention.